microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hypercoaster
Retirement Hey, How do you know about the retirements and about Jon who doesn't want to keep the smelly microwaves around until they film again? They never told about it in the episodes! Do you know the guys? OentOent 19:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This? Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Microwaves page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sannse (Talk) 17:01, May 31, 2010 Hi HyperCoaster Iamthewolf 19:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Reply Hi, Thanks for the welcoming message. I'm currently planning to add details to the cast members' pages, but it's getting late for me so I'll be done with Jory Caron first and will get on with the rest tomorrow. Let me know if you have any comment on the structure or information included. Thanks! Thanks for that message! Jakub155time 20:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Jakub155time Bot Hi,I would like to ask you if I could use my bot to categorize all episodes on the Category:Episodes. It was made with the AutoWikiBrowser.If you have any questions please leave a message on my talk . P.S. If you would like to discuss this with other users it's ok with me. 23:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Missed you on ustream I just left ustream. I was wondering where you were. I will not be around tommorrow for riley's live show. WARNING HYPERCOASTER, I got a message from ThomasandMollyfan23 in my inbox. There are spammers on the wiki! They make the Pop-Tarts, rubber ducks, duct tape and Old Spice all bad ideas, when they were confirmed good ideas! And they also talk about 'season 11', while season 10 is the last one! You are moderator, so could you please kick those guys off? This is one of the spammers. http://microwavethis.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/152.131.9.196 Love and huggies, OentOent 05:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Gabriele photo Hey Hypercoaster! im new at the wiki and i dont know how to put photos in certain places like the list of microwaves. and i have a photo that i want to put in but cant due to the problem. i want to get this picture for Gabrielle because its clearer and its light up better. can you please put it? thxin advance! ,Ncv144, Picture: also, is it true that your the shows #1 fan? i thought i was :( i really LOVE the show. oh well, Congratz on being #1! I did it! OentOent 05:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks OentOent! If anyone wants a picture for a microwave ask me because im good at taking them. Again, Thanks! WARNING Apparently, these unregistered users still want the Pop-Tarts episode a bad idea, when its supposed to stay a GOOD idea. Jesus, when are they gonna learn that it's spam? I think we should block the page from future edits and that ONLY resigered users like you and I can edit. ThomasandMollyfan23 02:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : I'll tell it to Hypercoaster, I'm no administrator! OentOent 19:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ANOTHER WARNING And once again there is a spammer on the wiki! OentOent 06:11, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :O you wont Believe this! Hello Hypercoaster You seriously wont believe this I was watching the opening donations video of S8 and this is what i saw:(pic at the bottom) You can clearly see Gabrielle above a microwave identical to Esmeralda but with a panel that was not peeling and next to Gabby you can see Esmeralda's peeling panel. This means that: #1 Esmeralda has a twin #2 Shelley or Gabrielle or even both were meant to be used in S8. Preety awesome huh? We should do more research on this and if you want, tell OO(OentOent) Ncv144 22:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : OentOent already knows it! 20:51, June 19, 2011 (UTC) : Hey! i noticed that it is most likely Shelley instead of Gabrielle that is in the picture because Gabrielle had an awry door wich was inclined downwards and the microwave in the picture doesnt. But still, we cant know because there isnt a preview of the inside of the microwaves. The Awesome and Only; Ncv144 02:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) : : It is not shelly but gabby because before season nine riley made a montage where he was practicing or working out for season 9 where she had a hard fall which caused the damage. Louis paterson 27th august 2011 : Uhh, Louis, we will never know because u cant see the inside of a microwave, but nice work finding out how Gabrielle was damaged! 00:34, August 29, 2011 (UTC) What about the G.E twins? Hello again Hypercoaster, im writing this to ask you one kinda long question/; If Gabby and Shelley, and Cinnamon and Gladys are considered twins, then what about Lacey, Summer, Erin and Rapunzel? They all look identical except for the insides (of course) and the randmom dirtyiness they may have on the door and/or on the panel. So i think the four of them should all also be considered twins. The Awesome and Only; Ncv144 01:37, June 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Twins Hello again, In this message ill post the pictures i talked about on the youtube message because for some reason i cant copy/paste the pictures into a PM. Order of appearance: 1.Rapunzel 2.Erin 3.Summer 4.Lacey The Awesome and Only; Ncv144 21:22, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Also noticed: Unnamed's panel looked almost identical to Susan's zoomed-out panel; discovered by the colors on each; the only difference is that Unnamed's panel seems to have some Tinfoil taped to the "Start" button. Also; you can see by the top halves of all panels except Lacey's that the buttons are the same and have even the same drawings. So after all of my current investigation i have concluded that: Summer, Erin and Rapunzel are all twins and Lacey is not identical to them. The Awesome and Only; Ncv144 21:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Emily and Shelley dead! Hello Hypercoaster, if you havent already, please red the PM i sent to you on youtube because this message is all about it. Here is Emily: And following her, is what i think is Shelley: See what i meant?? It appears that it is Emily but i cant tell, her plate is broken and she has white all over her wich i think is fire extinguisher, and Shelley -it appears because of the panel's curving and timer shape- with her door apparently worn backwards. She must have smoked so much that she put her door on backwards :P I wish we had more information. The Awesome and Only; Ncv144 22:49, June 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S.: I noticed this in the video announcing to FART (Fantastic Atlantic Road Trip) 'PICTURE PROPLEMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' hi iput some pictures of lacey helga tracey whoopi vanessa and samantha on the picture board and i dont know how to put them on the list of microwaves can you do it for me. They still don't listen to me... Those spammers yet again. They still won't leave Pop-Tarts alone, still wanting them a bad idea. Seriously, do they ever listen? I think any page involving Pop-Tarts should be protected so it never happens again. I mean, I microwave Pop-Tarts and nothing bad happens. Don't you feel like beating up the spammers? I do. --Thomas is really useful, Molly is really cute! 02:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :What do you know, those spammers STILL want the match a bad idea! I think they've crossed the line this time... --Thomas is really useful, Molly is really cute! 18:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Pictures There are some pictures that need putting up on the list of microwaves can you do them (there not mine) Title Cards Finally done, all 300 title cards have been uploaded and posted on all 300 pages. The ones I put up are not the best but, I'm working on putting up the nicer ones. It's a longer process so it is going to take awhile... Nick1030 10:56, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Nick1030 Argh! That unregistered contributer edited my profile and talk page deleting all content without asking! He has gone over the edge and gone too far! Thomas is really useful, Molly is really cute! 20:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) The spammers They were... http://microwavethis.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:68.230.84.192&action=edit&redlink=1 68.230.84.192 and http://microwavethis.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:98.165.42.216&action=edit&redlink=1 98.165.42.216 And they tried to make me an idiot in front of everybody. --Thomas is really useful, Molly is really cute! 17:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :They going from bad to worse! They're making the match a bad idea, when it was a good idea, and they're spamming the first good idea of the season page as well! Please, I urge they be protected from spam! They're driving me insane!!! --Thomas is really useful, Molly is really cute! 00:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Vidcon 2011 :I have just had news from riley mcllwain that jon is not editing the vidcon performance. He said he might edit it but is not entirley sure but i have no news from jonny paula. can anyone try and contact him to be sure. : :Thanks, Louis Paterson The weird shaped door Hi Hypercoaster, I have a question. Isn't Sandra the first microwave girl to have an awry door, not Gabrielle? I'm asking because Sandra's door is curved, so she looks like she has a push button, which she doesn't. I want to be sure of this before I start editing the pages. -TDRaichu TDRaichu, Jory and Jon specifically say that Sandra has a handle when they're comparing her to Helga. I consider Sandra to have a handle, as well. Gabby and Shelley look as though they just have this misshapen piece of plastic, not a true handle. hahaha Hypercoaster 13:55, January 11, 2012 (UTC)Hypercoaster Okay thank you The intro without audio Hi HC, I uploaded the microwave theme without audio here: link Please let me know how I did. Also, on the microwave biography page, it says that Marissa was the first Jewish microwave. I checked through her three experiments and there is no evidence to support this. Why is this on her bio? -TDRaichu I can't take spammers!!!!! Okay Hypercoaster, you probably heard this before, but you should make this wiki to be edited by only registered users, and not anonymous users. The reason I say this? Look at the activity on this wiki. Some anonymous user created 10 spam pages. Plus, probably that same person made Jackie a male and somehow thought Penelope came in on experiment 259, went back in time, and retired on experiment 126. Please right back, TDRaichu